Even today, with rapid development of medical technology, cancer is a disease that has not yet been completely overcome, and still, many people are diagnosed with cancer and killed in cancer or its associated complications.
Accordingly, with respect to a method and a device for pre-diagnosing and preventing the cancer and treating the cancer, a lot of studies have been conducted for a long time, and as such, with development of biotechnology related to the cancer, various devices and methods for cancer treatment have been used from the related art.
A therapy using light among various cancer cell therapy devices is a therapeutic method which is classified into new fields of a photodynamic therapy (PDT) and a photothermal therapy (PTT) to be developed.
The PDT is a therapeutic method of treating directly and indirectly a lesion site by a photosensitive agent activated by light by irradiating light after coating or injecting the photosensitive agent.
A principle of using the PDT to cancer treatment is to administrate the photosensitive agent sensitive to light instead of a direct optical component to a patient, selectively accumulate the photosensitive agent only in cancer tissue cells after a predetermined time, and specifically remove only the cancer tissue without response in a normal tissue when a predetermined-wavelength laser suitable for the photosensitive agent is irradiated to the diseased part.
However, for scientific reasons that it is actually very difficult to selectively accumulate the photosensitive agent in the cancer tissue cells, today, treatment of various cancer cells utilizing the PDT has been researched, but is not actually utilized.
Further, the PDT has been clinically used in fields of treatment of dermatological diseases, infections and injuries other than the treatment field of cancer.
In terms of the device, a photodynamic therapeutic device is constituted by a light source generation device that activates a photosensitive agent by generating light having a predetermined wavelength such as a laser, a light transfer device such as a light fiber cable that transfers light to the diseased part from the light source generation device, and a light irradiation device that irradiates the light transferred through the light transfer device to the diseased part.
In researches to treat superficial tumors such as skin cancer by a photodynamic therapeutic method, it can be seen that there is an effect in cell experiments or some animal experiments in some researches, but as a therapeutic method that is not actually used, the reason is that a first treatment principle of the superficial tumors is surgery and the superficial tumors can be primarily removed by the surgery.
Further, the reason why there is no example of treating a tumor in a deep part by a photodynamic therapeutic method until now is that it is very difficult to determine sites of tumors and the number of tumors in order to exactly irradiate the tumors and problems of accumulation and toxicity of the photosensitive agent for cancer cells, methodological difficulties of light irradiation, and the like are scattered.
The treatment by the PTT does not also show a direct treatment effect by light by injecting and then implementing a medium, that is, gold nanoparticles that causes resonance by receiving light to convert the resonance into heat energy.
Besides, treatment using plasma is performed in a research level, but there is no example proven through animal experiments until now, and the possibility is very slightly shown by results of proving any effect through cell experiments and the result of the cell experiments does not prove the result of animal experiments.
The reason is that the use in the cell experiment is not the assumption of the actual situation, but there is only a result in the cells. For example, even though skin cancer cells or rectal cancer cells are incubated in a flask in a laboratory and damaged by irradiating light to the flask, it is not shown that the skin cancer or the rectal cancer is treated by the light, but it is shown that the skin cancer cells or the rectal cancer cells are damaged at a laboratory level.
Actually, in order to show the treatment effect of the skin cancer or the rectal cancer, the skin cancer cells or the rectal cancer cells are transplanted in the animal and more exactly, not heteroplastically transplanted but orthotopically transplanted, and as a result, the possibility needs to be evaluated.
As described above, the PTT and the PDT that indirectly use the light in the treatment using the light have been researched, but it is clear that the treatment is not performed by the light but a photosensitive agent or a material capable of generating heat and there is no example that shows the exact treatment effect in cancer cells by directly using the light.
The plasma also shows some examples at an experimental cell research level and does not provide a result capable of treating the cancer cells as a result in the living body.                (Patent Document 1) KR2011-0131453 A        